Persona Tails
by GSmith624
Summary: Are lone Hero just can't get a break can he? Finishing his role in his last world he's sent to save another world, however this world has seems to be broken and is actually connecting two worlds that never would have met. Now Follow are Lone Hero as he figures out how to save not one but two worlds from death. This is a sequel of my first story "A Mage and The Boy."


**_I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Persona series._**

I awoke gasping in pain and looking down at myself, still seeing the wounds from the other world. I slowly stand leaning on my sword for support, then quickly look around for a village or town of some kind. I see a town and start limping, about five feet before falling from the pain. Suddenly however I feel two small paws grab the back of my shirt and start flying. Turning my head i see something strange. I small black and brown dog with wings with a couple arrows sticking out of it. "What the hell? ". The dog looks down at me and gives me a pained grin before speeding towards the town. My whole body keeps throbbing in pain every time the angel dog slightly moves his paws. My vision blurs before I feel myself hit the ground hard. I use the last of the air in my good lung to shout in pain. Everything starts going black, when suddenly I hear a muffled gasp. Hearing a shout of some kind, I feel two arms start to pick me up before passing out.

I awoke inside a room, the walls were all just natural wood as if someone hollowed out a tree. I looked down to see my whole torso covered in red stained bandages. I slowly start to get up and wince slightly from the pain, but shrug it off as a minor setback, as I still need to know if the people whom helped me are friend or foe. I know at the very least they aren't hostile for now as they didn't just leave me to die in the middle of the road. I quickly turn my head to a door opening and a old lady with pink hair in a bun with two giant pins with crescent moons on each side, with red eyes and having a slight scowl on her face.

"Your awake? That shouldn't be possible with the wounds you have." She said with a slight shock in her voice. However she covered it quickly with a simple scowl, and a slight cough into her hand. "You stupid humans always getting yourself hurt for stupid causes." This made me slightly angry and made me snap back at her. "It wasn't a stupid reason! You know nothing that I have done." I wince slightly again from straining my still very injured lung, which felt like someone just stapled it back together. I take deep heavy breaths before standing up. "So are you the one that did the patch job on me? Thanks I guess." I gave her a small half smile. She just scowled again and turned to the window. "If you want to be thanking anyone follow that road there, in a couple days of course." I immediately start walking around the house with only a slight wince of pain, and then notice the little angel dog minus the wings curled into a little ball in a bed next to the one I was laying in. I quickly realize who the dog is, It's Max just extremely changed again. I turn to the lady in the room and ask a question. "So do you have anymore Bandages and Gauze I can change these old ones with? I gotta get going." She quickly spins around and points a finger at me. "YOU, are not going anywhere until you recover more!" she scoffs slightly, as I sighed and spot the gauze and bandages in a crate. I start undoing my bandages, again wincing a little more fiercely just looking at all the stitches that are still oozing blood and pus, on my chest and lower calf. However I was slightly surprised to Diablo's seal on my chest, might have to try to contact him later. Anyways after finishing rewrapping everything I turn to the lady again. "So I guess I have two questions. My name is Zachary Smith and this is Maxwell, so what is your name? And second where can I find all my stuff?" I see a tick mark appear on her forehead before she grabs a broom. She quickly swings at me, semi-surprising me with this speed of the swing for her age anyway. I attempt to catch it with my hand but my reflexes are slower due to my injuries so it just hits my arm. I look back at her sweat dropping slightly. "Should you really swing at the injured?" She Let's out a annoyed growl and points to a bag, some armor, my Sword, and my shotgun sitting by the door. "Fine, you think you're well Stupid human? There's your stuff by the door, the people who helped you are in the town just down that way, Magnolia Town to be precise." "Thanks Lady!" I go to the bag and open it, as it wasn't with me before the wrap or whatever it was. It is filled with a couple different colored gems, a book, a couple bottles filled with things, My pistol, some Kunais? and a note.

"_To Zachary, and Max. I have left you a couple of presents to help you fit in with the new world! The many gems you've found in here our different elemental types, for your weapons. They can each have two gems inserted into them at a time making crazy combinations, also one can be put into Max's collar. Anyways that book is a book of knowledge of this world that I was able to whip up to match your tastes, just look at the book to see! Also onto so more shocking and important news, It appears that there is a rift of some kind in this world connecting it to another. It's very possible that people and items from that world will start appearing in this world. Anyway's Toodles for now_ _Olivia P.S. I forgot to write it, but when your guns have at least one gem in them they won't require you bullets. Byes for real this time! P.S.S. I forgot the mention the Kunai! I thought it would be cool to make Max a ninja dog so I may have tampered with his skills a little bit. Okay Seriously bye bye for reals this time, I mean it!"_

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and quickly grab three random gems, A light blue one covered in snowflakes, A blue one covered in rain drops, and a Green one covered in what looks like wind slashes. I attached the Light Blue and Blue into the new slots on the shotgun before putting the green one in Max's collar. I then gently rub Max's back and wake him up. He sit's up and gently rubs his eyes with his little paws. "Damn dude, I feel like a got hit by a train." He yawned, wait did he just talk? "Max did you just talk?" He nodded his head. "Yeah, new world, new me!" He smiled before giving me a thumbs up with his paw. I sweat drop at the sight. "So what'd I miss?" I quickly fill him in on the events. I quickly grab the armor and slide it onto my person before sliding on Max's for him. we then start leaving for Magnolia Town. "Thanks again lady!" I yell as me and Max start walking to town, or I slightly limp while Max flies around getting used to his wings. I grab a book from the bag as I reattach the shotgun and Sword to there holsters. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy these books a lot." I say out loud to Max.

We stop for the night and build a fire, making a small camp. I quickly hunt down a rabbit of some kind, for me and Max to eat for dinner, then as Max falls asleep I grab my book and start reading a little more. I hear a rustle from a nearby bush, I quickly stand up grabbing my sword and looking in that direction. "Is someone there?" My answer is a sudden roar from the thing, a beast of some kind charging from the bushes. It slams it's tusk into me which i barely block with my sword making a loud clang noise and awakening Max.

"Damn Dude! What is that thing!"

"I Don't know it just attacked me, Grab your Kunai already and HELP ME!"

He sighs before rushing to the bag and grabbing four Kunai, two in each hand or er paw. I quickly jump back as Max tosses one of the kunai at the Beasts face. The Kunai hit's its mark impaling into the side of the beasts face, making it roar in pain before charging him. I quickly rush it from the side and slice at it only to get knocked away as it slams me with back leg, before it slams into Max sending him into a tree with a loud smack noise. Shit this was not a good situation to be in! I get up a grab my shotgun shooting the magic shot at the beast. My shots quickly turn into speared icicles and impale into the side of beast but not deep enough to cause damage. The beast even angrier roars before it rushes me again. "Are you kidding me right now?" I dash behind the tree as it slams into it uprooting it and making it almost fall on me. "Shit!" I cursed louder, we aren't strong enough to take this thing down! I need more power!

"_I am Thou... Thou art I... From the Sea of thy Soul... I come ... The Elusive god in the sea... Proteus."_

A blue glowing card suddenly appeared in front of me, without hesitation I grabbed it. I felt a surge of energy and raw power hit me, I felt like a wave of calmness also hit me, a devilish evil smirk appeared on my face

"per...so...na!"

Suddenly a humanoid creature appeared in front of me it's upper body that of a man, holding what looked like a trident, and his lower body the front half that of a horse and the back half that of a dragon.

The thing I just summoned quickly charges the beast and slashes at it with it's trident, dealing massive amounts of damage to it. I quickly focus my power and will into the thing, no into Proteus and he cast some kind of water spell. "Aqua!" after hitting the beast with the water he quickly slashes it again defeating the beast. I cheer a tiny amount until I fall from fatigue and pass out.

I awoke in a room shaded in purple, like everything. The room in front of me was filled with many items an table in front me surrounded by three armchairs, which each had a person in them and a giant window shaped like a upside down heart. The Person in front of me had crazy looking eyes and a extremely long nose with both of his hands he up under his chin while he was simply grinning ear to ear. the person to his left, my right was a women at least in her thirties, her hair a vibrant grayish white was in a ponytail except for two loose strands that framed her face, her face was a pale white color yet held no blemishes and looked incredibly healthy still, her eyes a vibrant almost shiny yellow color to them. Lastly she had a beautiful blue v-neck dress on that clung to her body making her look all the more alluring. The girl in front of her had to be an age of twenty tops. She had a blue beanie and sunglasses on top of her head, however long silky brown hair was still coming out the back and side of the beanie, her bright blue eyes were looking at me, she wore a white tank top with a blue outline and a blue jacket over that, lastly she had gold earrings shaped like hearts and a gold bracelet just barely visible on her arm. the women in the blue dress coughed into her hand catching my attention.

"Hello Zachary, My name is Cordelia and welcome to the Velvet Room."

/

What's up everyone? Guess who's back with the story he promised 6 months ago? This guy! hehe sorry about that, but I had just started college so i was trying to get my BEARings so this just slipped my mind. now you're probably wondering why this is a Persona x Fairy Tail fanfiction, and the answer is simple cause i wanted to. Also if your wondering what Persona games are going to be used the answer is all of them. Although the characters that will appear will only be from Persona 3 to Persona Q. Anyways R and R

GSmith624


End file.
